


places

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Begging, D/s, Desk Sex, Dom!Gold, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, Humiliation, Library Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in the back of mr gold's shop, Smut With Some Plot, Sub!belle dom!gold, Vaginal Fingering, non consensual fingering, sex in odd places, sub!Belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 17,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having concluded their deal her father's debit payed,<br/>belle French and the pawn broker<br/>have parted ways</p><p>weeks later. </p><p>belle now finds herself in a situation where she is left with no other choice but to make another deal with mr gold but the price this time will be much more costly !</p><p>continuation of Wednesday's<br/>with mr gold</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. { the debit }

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic will mostly have belle and gold getting freaky all over storybrook in any odd places that I can think of there will be slow to little plot as belle and mr gold slowly realize there feelings for each other is there more to them then just there deals ?

{ new diary entree } places,,,,

After returning from Boston. the deal having been concluded. I hadn't seen mr gold for the past two weeks. and in that time our flower shop still hasn't recovered from the damages of the flood. we are unable to reopen the shop we're only making deliveries. my father still owes other debits I had gone to the bank applying for a loan but I was turned down. I had no doubt who was behind that.I also tried to get a second job but only granny's would hire me. but even that wasn't going to get us out of this jam, that left only mr gold. 

I wasn't even sure he'd make another deal with me. but again I was left with no other choice. as I made my way to the pawn shop I tried to think of something I had to Barter with..he already had the shop as collateral.he had already had me, did he even want me anymore.? 

he hadn't even tried to contact me since Boston. what would he..could he want this time? I wondered as I walked into his shop. 

I was wearing a simple black skirt and pink collar shirt. I didn't want to dress up for him I wanted to keep things professional. but I still wanted to look nice. he was standing behind the counter as always writing in something.

"good day miss French what can I do for you." he said not even looking up at me.

"I..I'm here to, I need to..I'm here for a business loan mr gold." I finally said. 

he looked up at me at that. "really dearie."

"yes." I placed my proposal down in front of him. 

"well dearie." he said sternly after Looking it over. his face and tone cold and unmoving.

"your asking for quite a bit of money, and with my fee it will take some time before the loan is payed off and I believe you forget dear I know what your finances are.no..I'm afraid I'm going to require collateral of some kind and my rates are going to be abit more stiffer this time around." he said grinning. thinly vailing his meaning.

"what's your price mr gold." I asked. 

"why you of course, dearie." he smiled placing a legal looking document in front of me.

so he had been awaiting for me, 

"twice a week,whenever and however I want you till the loan is payed in full! however long that may take." he said his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"I have afew conditions of my own mr gold, i said lifting my chin defiantly. in regards to positions..

he was glaring at me now.

"there will be no anal sex of any kind, you will face me when you fuck me Barbara gold! any kinky fetishes you may wish to do must be cleared by me first."

his dark eyes looked away from mine. down cast. I had clearly upset his plans.

"anything else." he said almost in a whisper. 

" I will not give you a blow job.!

he looked up at me then. his eyes dark with lust. 

"alright, since you'll be denying me your lovey mouth I'll be returning in kind denying you the pleasure of my skillful tongue."

I raised a eyebrow at that.

"do we have a deal? he asked his tone playful.

"we do." I replied looking him in the eye.

"shall we seal the deal with a kiss." he said with a suggestive flourish of his hand. 

"no." After signing his damn paper I spun around on my heel walking out the door, I was so angry with him. all this time he had wanted me! and all he had to do was call. I would have come. it didn't have to be like this! dealing for me, he was dealing for something that was already his! Barbara gold only new how to interact with people through his deals. could only touch me if I belonged to him! because he had dealt for me. the coward. 

well if that's the way he wanted it so be it. Some day I'll make him beg, I will bring the powerful mr gold down to his knees.


	2. { in his study }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on belle's first Wednesday back  
> mr gold has belle wear a little outfit for him stepping right back in to their Wednesday routine,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank all for returning to read this next installment of Wednesday's with mr gold xoxoxxoox

{ diary entree } place, mr gold's house in his study, 

at mid afternoon I came back to gold's pink house. I hadn't been back here since the night we spent in the library. I was wearing my flowing gray skirt and white tank top. I knew it wouldn't matter much to gold what I had on what did matter is what he had planed for me to wear, I wasn't wearing any of my granny pantie underwear I didn't have anything on at all, it felt oddly erotic moving around with nothing between me as I entered his house again. gold was there in the entry hall waiting for me. 

"belle." he said by way of greeting.even taking my hand and kissing my palm.

"I have your outfit for the day laid out." he was saying. 

leading me up the stairs to his bedroom. there was no doubt this time. the dress was a costume French maids uniform. gold undressed me pulling my skirt down he grinned at my lack of underwear. once I was naked he started to dress me in my costume And the red thong returned. putting the black silk stockings on my legs the dress was so short that the lace edging of the thigh highs stockings showed. after slipping back into the black stiletto heels we returned down stairs in the living room where I was told to get down on my hands and knees. 

I was made to crawl on the floor to remove lint from the rug. his thin excuse to have me on all floors. i got down on the rug crawling around my ass up in the air the red thong visible to him. despite the ridiculousness i felt I found myself becoming wet, I was directed to go in the study.crawling on my hands and knees he followed behind me. I picked up lint off the rug while he watched. I heard him remove his suite jacket before kneeling behind me. widening my lags as he pulled down the thong he ran a finger down my crack into my folds. his fingers exploring all my crevices till I was wetter. I arch my back as he stuck his fingers into me. slowly pumping his fingers in and out of me making me moan. pushing deeper into my core I moaned loudly as I climax.

he pulled his fingers out of me and told me to lay on my back. as i did opening my legs for him he removed his necktie tying my wrists to the leg of his desk. He Grinned unzipping his pants gold began to slowly push himself inside me. rising my hips to meet him he started fucking me ungently.quickly thrusting harder! crying out I came again. but he was still driving his member deep into me continuing to fuck me till he came.

after he got up and readjusted himself.

"tea." he asked.

I nodded and he left the room leaving me bond to the desk. I attempted to loosen my hands but they were tied tightly. after awhile gold came back into the study with a glass of iced tea. putting the glass to my mouth I drank greedily. he took a ice cube from the glass and rubbed it against my pussy making my whole body thrash until I was begging him to stop!

"would you like me to make it better." he smugly asked. 

"yes please." I rasp.

the palm of his hand rubbed my pussy. inserting his fingers inside me he massaged my clit making me aroused. that was the word. clit..he continued to rub my clit, moaning I almost came when he pulled away making me sigh In frustration. 

"do you like that better belle." he asked his voice husky.

"yes! I moaned.

"would you like me to continue." He teased. 

"yes, yes!" i begged.

removing his vest and freeing himself from his pants he returned to me. more forcefully, pushing harder inside me. Fucking me again. finally reaching my climax he came soon after me. after he untied my bounds kissing my wrists as he did so. he lifted me up off the ground to sit in his chair. laying in his lap with gold's arms cradling me it was the first time that he was gentle with me. the last few weeks he been very..aggressive sexually. as if each time we were together was our last. now he had all the time he wanted. I was his again, his hand was in between my thighs leisurely petting me the rest of the evening was uneventful. gold made us dinner like he use to. siting at the dinner table with mr gold having a quiet dinner then washing the dishes afterwards. it felt oddly like getting back to normal. like falling back into our domestic routine. I liked that feeling like I belonged there. I was entangled in mr gold's little corner of the world again.

and I liked that,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to post updates on every Wednesday some chapters maybe shorter then others some will only have smut !


	3. {  in the romance section }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter gold&belle take their private rendezvous in too semi pubic places  
> and it all begins with the storybook library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay with everything going on right now I was able to edit this chapter for Wednesday update ! sorry if it's a little short... Thanks too all returning readers and new ! Xoxoxo

{ diary entree } place, library the romance section 

It's another rainy day in storybrook and I decided to spend the afternoon in the library. I haven't been reading as much lately. so I wanted to pick up a few new sections. I was wearing my new peekaboo lace blouse and gray pleated skirt. wondering through the book racks I found my self in the romance section. I blushed remembering the last time I was here. the naughty things gold and I did here. biting my lip as I picked up her handsome hero. flipping through the pages when a familiar Hand came around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"what are you doing? my sweet little belle." he whispered in my ear.

"reading, you should try it! I said teasingly.

"oh but I like it better when you read to me." he teased back.

"well then, what brings you here mr gold? I asked clearing my throat.

"I saw you walking past my shop, headed here and I thought I'd pop by and say hello." he replied.

now his hands were traveling down to my inner thighs. discovering the fact that I wasn't wearing any underwear. I hadn't since we started this thing again. 

"my my, you naughty girl." he chuckled.

his hand began to caress me. I looked around frantically.

"gold, someone gonna see us." I whispered.

"then I better be quick! he said as he stuck his finger up into me. grabbing on to the book rack i bit back a moan. 

his fingers continued to move deep inside me until little moans broke free from me. gold removed his hand from me turning me to face him. he took my wrist guiding my hand with his to unzip his pants and pull him out! I blushed crimson. it was the first time that I had ever touched him. lifting me up I wrapped my legs around him and then he was inside me. thrusting, pushing me up against the book racks. thrusting harder faster! I shoved my tongue into his mouth silencing my moans.twirling my fingers in his hair quickening our rhythm. I was close to coming and after a few final thrusts we came in unison. our mouths crushing together silencing our moans. thankfully no one even came near the romance section.

untangling our selfies I the picture of demure smoothed out my skirt. gold kissed me good bye before leaving. I picked up the book I had dropped on the floor putting her handsome hero back on the shelve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is actually abit shoter then this one was but I'll make up for that in chap 5! it's more smuty times in golds pawn shop


	4. { on my couch }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a stressful day of cleaning the shop belle try's to relax with her favorite book when mr gold decides  
> to stop by

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry but this chapter is alittle short the next chapter will be longer. smutter!!!

{ diary entree } place, my apartment living room

I was at the end of a long and tiring day.I'd been in the shop all day cleaning and trying to reorganize. it was taking forever to get the place ready for reopening. gold and i had gotten into something close to a argument. coming home I only wanted to shower and relax. after a long hot shower I felt too warm. I was alone in the apartment so I put on my favorite faded pink tank top that was hardly long enough to cover my bare ass, I needed to lose myself in one of my books. 

I'd gotten lost in jules verne Words when I wondered into the kitchen for some iced tea that's when gold came knocking at my door. annoyed I opened the door mr gold was standing there mouth gaped staring at me! 

"oh" I realized that my breasts and private were visible through my tank top! Feeling to inadequately underdressed to deal with him I was about to close the door on him when gold made his way into the apartment making a weird animal noise. he playfully chased me around the living room.despite my earlier annoyance I was screaming and laughing as he caught me by my waist spinning me around. we fell on the couch kissing feverishly. I ran my fingers through his soft hair his teeth nipping on my lower lip before sliding his tongue in my mouth. his tongue devoured my lips and mouth setting me on fire with desire.little moans escaped my lips. he indeed had a skillful tongue! kissing till our lips were sore we broke away catching our breath. foreheads touching we laid on the couch. Gold was staring intently at my viable nipples. he kissed each Puckered nipple through the thin material as his hand began to wonder from my thigh to my folds. I was already wet, touching me briefly he lifted me into his lap placing my hands on his shoulders balancing I raised my hips. he unzipped his pants and his hands on my waist guided me back down to straddle him. sliding into me. moaning loudly at the feel of him penetrating me. his hands cupped my ass as I rode him. pushing him deeper into my aching core. raiding him toward orgasm I felt all the day's tension fading from my body moving faster, grinding into each other thrusting again and again anxious for release. our moans of pleasure becoming louder as the intensity built.gold grunted as he dug his nails into my ass thrusting his hips upward pushing further into me. throwing my head back I closed my eyes feeling my body orgasm.reaching completion we came. 

sated...I remained in his lap Too exhausted to move. gold trailed little breathy kisses along my throat while the palm of his hand rested in between my thighs. 

"we should argue more often my darling, beautiful belle." He said voice rough. 

staring into his warm brown eyes I only bit my lip in reply. 

gold grinned knowingly. "little Minx." he said teasingly and kissed my forehead affectionally. 

gold stayed alittle while longer. cuddling with me on the couch he left before my father came home for dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter gold and belle do naughty things in the pawn shop !


	5. { front counter of the pawns shop}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mr gold recklessly, pleasures belle in the front room of his pawn shop ! teasing her alittle before giving her what she desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to every one that continues to follow this rumbelle au I really do appreciate all my readers and commenters xoxoxo thanks you guys sooo much

{ diary entree } place, mr gold’s pawn shop on top of the front counter 

gold had me pinned behind the front counter in his pawn shop. my white skirt pulled up around my waist. His hands under my gray tank top cupping my breasts squeezing and fondling me. his thumbs tracing circles around my sensitive nipples making me wet. I stared out the windows of the shop as my hands gripped the glass counter top to keep from squirming. hoping no customers walked in on us. the intensity between my legs building. I want him to touch me now, My resolve to not beg him weakening. Wiggling against him in a silent plea When his hands slide down my front. grazing my hair before touching my dripping with wetness folds. moaning at the pleasurable sensation of his touch his hand barely touches me. toying with me instead.he pulled his hand away making moan in frustration.

"patients." he growled in my ear.

after cupping my bare ass his fingers finally entered me. widening my stance as he reached deeper inside me. his fingers teased my clit sticking them in and out of me. I was moaning loudly when Gold bent me over the counter top. arching my back as his fingers thrusted into my core making me come. I was Breathless and still tingling from my orgasm only he doesn’t stop but continues to push his fingers deeper. thrusting more forcefully! moaning bucking against him I came again. panting heavily as he slides his hands up and down my thighs soothingly. 

suddenly he spun me around to face him. Gold was smiling wickedly at me. grabbing me by my waist he lifted me on top of the counter top.

"pull your top up dearie, and hold it there." he commanded.

I held my tank top up as gold's tongue darted out to lick each of my nipples making me wet again. his hands gripped my hips as he latched on to my breast sucking.nipping my nipple with his teeth. I started moaning and with a final lick he pulled away to open my lags wide for him. unzipping his pants he inserted himself inside me. I cried out as he thrusted. he gripped my hips to meet him my bare ass sliding on the glass top making a annoying sound. I held on to his shoulders as he thrusted deeper our eyes locking as he thrusting faster. 

"are you ready to come again belle?" he growled.

I could only nod in reply and with afew final thrusts slamming hard into me. crying out, grunting we reached our climax. 

i hurriedly hopped off the counter pulling down my skirt as he wiped down the glass counter. I put my strapless bra back on I wasn't wearing any undergarments. actually, since my new deal with mr gold started I never wore underwear anymore a fact gold took advantage of often. turning to him hesitantly.

"I guess I’ll see you around mr gold." I said for lack of something to say.

he only nodded in reply. turning away from him I left his shop on somewhat shaking legs


	6. {empty apartment building }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> busy making deliveries all day belle ignores mr gold until he catches her off guard and teaches her a lesson about keeping him waiting

{ diary entree } place, apartment building on the couch. 

I'd been out all moring making all the deliveries by that evening I only had one big delivery left. it was the old apartment building by the cannery. 

I had six deliveries to make in the building. I was wearing my black skirt and a gray camise.the first delivery was on the top floor. oddly the door was opened? walking into the darkly lit apartment I found mr gold! siting in the middle of the room, 

"you haven’t been answering my calls,or returning any of my messages." he stated tersely.

biting my lip I put the vase of flowers down on the floor.

"I've been busy." i replied becoming irritated with him.

"and I still have other deliveries to make." I said turning to go. 

"oh yes, five more in this very building." he said with something in his tone gesturing with his hand. 

"you! I said turning back to him glaring.

"well this whole building is empty, a recent acquisition of mine. I’m in the process of renovating." he said standing and walking toward me.

"it would seem I've brought your time now." he was saying smiling wickedly with dark eyes looking me up and down. 

"but what about all the flower arrangements I made? I weakly asked. 

"I don't give a damn what you do with them, dearie." he hissed in my ear playing with a strand of my hair. 

"what I want, is to see your wet pussy." 

gold had me put my hands down on armrest of the couch. arching my back he pulled my skirt up around my waist. his hands moving slowing up my back and unclasping my strapless bra pushing his front against me. his hands cupped my breasts. his fingers stroking my nipples making me wet. as he continued to fondle my breasts I began to moan. Gold instructed me to crawl on top of the couch remaining on my hands and knees ass up in the air. I felt like a cat in heat.  gold’s fingers slowly rubbed my visible wet pussy. kneading my folds and clit. his fingers slowly entering me pumping in and out of me. fighting back a moan gold bent over me to whisper in my ear.

"you can scream as loud as you like belle, no one can hear you."  

and I did, 

as his fingers pushed deeper hitting my core I suddenly came.but..his fingers were still jammed inside me! stroking my clit till I came again, gold continued to finger fuck me! till I shattered climaxing and screaming with reckless abandonment. he didn’t stop! ungently sticking his fingers in and out of my core. jerking my hips back and forth as I orgasmed again and again till my arms and legs started shaking. loosing track on how many Times I was made to come. slowing his movements gold massaged my slick folds little moans of pleasure escaping me. after my short reprieve. gold inserted his fingers deeper,thrusting almost painfully.my hips jerked and to my mortification my fluids were running down my leg. I cried out as I again reached my climax.

 

gold finally pulled his fingers out of my sore pussy. And I collapsed on the couch. panting.I attempted to pull down my skirt but my limbs were to weak from exertion. gold stood above me staring down at me with a satisfied smirk on his face gently running a finger across my cheek.

"don't ignore me again dearie." 

with My throat to raw to spake I closed my eyes in acknowledgement. he took off his suit jacket and covered me with it. I briefly worried about the cleanness of the couch before I drifted off asleep,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the up coming chapters of  
> {places} sex! In the___  
> /woods / cloak tower / rabbit hole mans'room / and the mayor's office !


	7. {entry hall and the bedroom}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> restless one late night belle seeks out mr gold

{ diary entree } place, mr gold’s house the entry hall/the bedroom 

It’s 3:15am I awoke with this intense aching between my legs..I tossed and turned rubbing my thighs together trying to evade the feeling. I need release. 

playing with the waistband of my pajama shorts I thought about pleasuring myself. I'd never done that before. I hadn’t felt the desire to before. I want him to touch me, I’m aching for him. 

flopping over on my side I grabbed my cell phone and texted gold asking to come over. it took him afew moments to reply.

[ you have to ask me nicely dearie ]

[ please may I come over ]

[ say it ]

[ I need you ]

[ alright I’m waiting ] 

I didn’t bother with changing into clothes. grabbing my flip flops i snuck out of my father's house like some teenager. by the time I made it to gold’s house I was so wet i had dampen my shorts! before i could even knock the front door was flung open and gold stood in the door way clad only in his pajama bottoms. I'd seen him naked before but somehow seeing him half naked in this state of undress made him look more vulnerable. oddly more out of sorts. grabbing me by my waist he kissed me pulling me into the entry hall. touching his bare chest I pushed him away and threw off my shorts. he backed me against the wall dropping his own pajama bottoms and lifting my legs to wrap around his waist. I was so wet I didn’t need any preparation! he slid into my throbbing pussy and i nearly cried out in ecstasy At the sensation. I tangled my fingers in his long hair as he thrusted. finally finding release. I came. 

He continued thrusting harder, faster. I moaned his name as he nibbled my throat making me moan louder. digging my nails into his back he grunted and I cried out as we reached our climax. gold kept us pushed up against the wall intertwined.

"stay." he whispered. 

"I can’t." I said stroking his back where I scratch him. 

removing my legs from his waist he untwined us lowering my legs back onto ground. he pulled his pajamas back up and handed me back my shorts. I hurriedly put them back on not meeting his watchful dark eyes. I turned to leave when he grabbed my arm cupping my face in his hands he kissed me making my knees wobble. nibbling my bottom lip as he pulled away leaving me breathless. after all the dirty little things he has done to me.all the ways his slender fingers has touched me making my body quiver with desire. nothing sets me on fire the way his kiss Does, 

{ diary entree } the following night, I awoke again to the familiar intense ache between my legs. smiling I reached for my phone. 

its was 3:45am. I texted gold that I wanted to come over he replied that he'd be waiting for me up stairs. grabbing my sneakers I snuck out again,for the second time in my life.arriving at the darken pink house a few moments later only the the porch and bedroom lights shone. i crept thorough the house slowly making my way into his bedroom. gold was naked siting in his bed waiting for me.i removed my shorts and T-shirt crawling into bed and under the covers with him. gold got on top of me opening my legs for admittance. his hands gently caressed my folds finding them already wet, he began to kiss my belly slowly working his way up to my neck. I ran my hands through his hair as he gently inserted himself into me. moving very slowly inside me he pinned my hands down intertwining our fingers as he pushed in and out of me not braking eye contact with me. 

gold had never been this gentle with me. This affection. I moaned when we reached our climax mourning the loss of connection. gold remained on top of me. "stay." he whispered into my ear. 

biting my lip I nodded in reply. he kissed me using his tongue to deepen our kiss. we spent the rest of the night with our bodies intertwined,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you too all that continue to read this story you guys are awesome ! xoxox


	8. {into the woods}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gold has belle wear red lingerie as they play a little game,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I was late posting this week had some stuff come up, but..I'll have another chapter posted on Wednesday ! Yay

{ diary entree } place, in the woods 

In the following days after my late night adventures with mr gold I was spending the evening at home with my father reading while he watched some game on tv. we'd finally reopened the shop and business was better Things had finally gotten back to normal when mr gold’s henchmen mr dove not so discreetly delivered a rather large package from mr gold. claiming it was something ruby had order I retreated to my bedroom to open the box in privet. inside was a red lace corset with matching panties and black silk stockings. at the bottom of the box was a ruby red cloak with a hood. reading the note gold had instructed me to meet him in the woods after midnight. 

apparently I would be playing little red riding hood while he played the wolf,   
how fitting..

it was well past midnight, and i was wondering around in the woods trying keep my balance as my heels dug into the ground. nearly tripping with every other step! gold wisely hadn’t included the black stiletto heels in his package. gold also didn’t include a destination for our meeting. leaving me to wonder aimlessly in the chilly night. grateful for the warmth of the cloak I held it tightly around me Listening to the sounds of the night. I was nearing the town wishing well when I was forcefully shoved From behind up against a tree nearly losing my balance. a familiar hand covered my mouth.

I could feel gold’s breath on my hair as he growled in my ear. "found you."

so he was playing the wolf.hunting me in the woods. gold grabbed me by my hips turning me around to see me better in the outfit.

"perfect, just lovely." he rasp.

looking me up and down he grinned like the wolf about to devour its prey. dropping to his knees he kissed my legs as his hands parted my thighs. his fingers toying with the edging of the panties. I was breathing heavily as he begun pulling the panties down his lips moving very slowly up my thighs. my legs were tremblingly when his hands griped my waist as his kisses traveled up to my cleavage. backing me against the tree. his fingers returned between my inner thighs stroking as he continued kissing my neck.nipping my skin with his teeth. Leaving his mark on me while he massaged my folds.stroking that secret spot making me wet. moans of pleasure escaping my clamp lips as he was Making an low animalistic noise. he unzipped his pants lifting me to wrap my legs around him taking me. he slammed me hard up against the tree! I was glad for the cloak covering my bare ass from the tree bark. thrusting urgently he moved inside me frantically. he was grunting his breath coming short gripping my hips he pushed himself further into me. I was moaning loudly as each thrust had me nearing my orgasm. reaching our climax. our noises of pleasure shattered the quiet night,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter mr gold invites belle to his cabin in the woods!


	9. {on his Persian rug}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> durning an hot summer day mr gold invites belle over for a cold shower !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this back in August when it was summer lol ! Ah fun times,

{ diary entree } place, mr gold’s cabin on his Persian rug,

it was hot almost stifling so, all that day most of storybrook stayed in air conditioned places. unfortunately, the air conditioner in my apartment building went out, leaving me to seek refuge else where. the library was very popular lately. stiflingly crowded really. 

I found myself spending most of the day in granny’s diner trying to lose myself in a book.I was wearing a odd decaled blue blouse and black skirt when I gotten a text from my mr gold. inviting me over for a cool refreshing shower at his cabin. looking around the crowded diner I bit my lip turning back to my book.

it really wasn’t that interesting.

gold picked me up from the ally behind granny’s diner. during The car ride mr gold was being unusually chatty? he was talking about his new acquisition. and how much he thought I might like it.

I hadn’t been to his cabin in the woods before.if I told ruby where I was going and who I was going with, she would have told me to jump out of the car and run! staring at gold dressed as always in his expensive three piece suit I wondered how he managed to look so cool in this heat?.like it didn’t even bother him.did he even own any other clothes?a pair of jeans?

we arrived at his cabin in the woods. it was plain simple.nothing like his pink mansion. entering the cabin I was hit with suffocating heat! there was no air! all the windows had been closed! gold only grinned gesturing to a ancient looking persian Rug. explaining its history and how he came by it. seemingly not bother by the suffocating heat,

"i want you laid bare on my new acquisition." he declared placing his hands on my hips.

despite the stifling heat I found myself on my back on his persian rug. with my legs opened wide for him. he slowly strip his many layers off never taking his eyes off mine. naked, bared before me.our bodies intertwined. sweating and gasping for breath limbs tangled together as we slowly reached our climax.

drench in sweat and other things.. gold lead the way to the adequate bathroom. finally taking that cold shower he had promised me.the cold water hit my over heated body cooling and invigorating me. showering together was something we hadn’t done before. he washed my hair an I washed his back. it felt domestically intimate.touching each other in a non sexual way.

after our leisurely cold shower we walked around the cabin buck naked! I went to the kitchen to get a drink of water as gold went round the cabin opening the windows. gulping down my glass of water and staring at gold’s bare ass, my eyes roaming his form I turned away blushing. even naked he still had that commanding mr gold air about him. I felt his hands come around my waist kissing my bare shoulder in a most intimate way. turning me around his fingers fondled me before lifting me on to the sink. pushing into me taking me against the sink. it was awkward with my ass slipping into the sink, we quickly found our rhythm. digging my nails into his bare shoulders for balance. I came, and after afew finale thrusts his own orgasm followed.

we spent the entire evening having sex on every flat surface in his cabin. taking long cold showers after every sexual encounter. with our brief period as nudists coming to a end putting my clothes back on felt too heavy.too hot.. I looked at gold he was already retiring his necktie. apparently not feeling anything as always.the cold calculatingly mr gold. I turned away sighing was he Ever not the pawn broker? the deal maker. even when he was inside me he was always in control, only briefly in the throws of climaxing did he brake. shattering his enamel. leaving him bare to me before pulling the cold mr gold persona back on.

I wanted to peel back his layers. strip away everything that was. see whats under the skin theses thoughts followed me home after gold had dropped me off. invading my sleep,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next Wednesday I'll be posting 2chapters ! Of { places } Chapters will take place in,  
> the men's restroom at the rabbit hole & fondling in a booth at granny's diner


	10. {in the men'restroom}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and ruby have a girls night out When mr gold unexpectedly  
> shows up,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised I'm posting 2 chapters!  
> one takes place at the rabbit hole this one is abit short, the other in granny's I couldn't decide which one to go with? So I wrote them both, Lol let me no which one you guys liked better? Xoxo

{ diary entree } place, the rabbit hole the men’s room 

gold was leading me into the truly gross men’s room, backing me against the wall he ripped open my blue silk shirt. exposing my breasts and unzipped my jeans. pulling them down to my ankles. my wetness clearly visible. gold teasingly rub my pussy with his palm.I could only stare into those dark eyes silently begging him...when he finally jammed his finger in me, and I nearly came.

Earlier that evening. 

I had come to the rabbit hole with ruby. a girls night out but really ruby was out on the prowl. we gotten dressed at ruby’s place I had on a blue collar shelve less shirt and a pair of ruby’s skinny jeans. ruby insisted that I be daring for once and go braless. she didn’t no that I was also pantie less, at some point in the evening while ruby was flirting with billy the mechanic i noticed gold siting in a booth staring at me. toying with a glass of something. 

after ruby had left with dr whale.  
I had gone over to his table. now he was in between my legs. fucking me hard against the men's restroom wall!

with my jeans still dangling around my ankles he continued thrusting deep into me. even after I came. moaning loudly I came again and he soon followed after me. ruby always liked to brag about that time she had dirty sex with dr whale in the supply closet of the hospital,  
I wondered where having sex with  
mr gold in the rabbit’s hole men’s room’s ranked?


	11. {a booth at granny's diner}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an night hanging out with ruby takes an unexpected turn,

{ diary entree } place, granny’s diner the booth on the far end 

I was siting in a table at granny’s diner reading a new romance novel. waiting for ruby shift to end giving girl’s night another try. it was late near closing time. only ruby and david Nolan remained when to my surprise mr gold walked in, 

he picked up his to go order. fidgeting I tried not to stare at him while he acted like he hadn’t even seen me siting there in the middle of granny’s! i was wearing a blue button down top and black mini skirt. instead of leaving out the front door he sat down to the booth at the far end facing away from us. ruby had gone back over to David’s table forgetting to turn the sign over to closed. gold beckoned me over to his table and as if I was possessed by the Devil himself I stood and sat down next to him.

ruby and David weren't even looking, to busy flirting to notice. gold reached out unbuttoning my top my nipples peeked out of the fabric. i hadn’t been wearing a bra lately. since that night at the bar actually. his fingers traced the swell of my breast while his thumb circled my nipple. his fingers continuing to massage my nipple till I was shivering. gold’s hand wondered to my other breast. as gold cupped and rubbed my nipple I bit my lip to keep from moaning. looking back over no one was noticing what gold was doing to me ruby and David just continued flirting. i had gotten so wet that my wetness was pooling in between my thighs.

“I think we should go.” I said lowly. 

“no.” he replied flatly.

I sighed wanting to come. gold kept groping me I tried to get up but gold grabbed my arm pulling me back down. grabbing me by waist he pulled me closer. gold filled his mouth with my breast. suckling, my hand was in his hair patting him. losing myself in him as his teeth bit my nipple a low moan escaped my lips. he licked and bit my breast till I was at the very edge of orgasming. 

“please." I whispered. “ I need."

the words dying in my throat as he sucked my nipple biting my breast hard. his hand was moving up under my skirt touching my inner thigh and feeling the wetness in between my legs. releasing me he spread my legs open. slipping his fingers inside me. caressingly. I scooted closer to him pushing his fingers further in me. I clamped my mouth shut! trying to keep the moans from escaping my lips while his other hand continued to fondle my breast. driving me nearer the edge. 

quickening his pace. his fingers pumping in and out of me I was trembling with each insertion of his fingers. nearing my orgasm I closed my eyes so I was blind to everything but his touch. tilting my head back I silently climax in the middle of the granny’ s diner,

gold stood up taking his to go bag with him. he exited though the back. Leaving me in a state of shame.of ecstasy and soaking wet,

i waited only for a moment before following gold out of the diner he was waiting for me. getting into the backseat of his car I got on top of his lap riding him.my top still unbuttoned and exposed. I rode him till we came then afterwards he walked back into granny’s as if nothing had happened,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter the clock tower.


	12. {the clock tower}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mr gold shows belle the view from the clock tower,

{ diary entree } place, the clock tower the stair case.

the only way to reach storybrook’s clock tower was through the ancient elevator in the library. it was restricted from the public. but, of course mr gold had a key. 

he said that you cloud see all of storybrook from the tower's view.

it was a late afternoon and all of storybrook's citizens were busy moving about town. the view from the tower was lovely. gold had removed my clothing and was tying my wrists and arms to the railing of the staircase.

“are you sure no one can see us, or hear us.” I asked for the fifth time.

“no one will be able to see or hear us sweetheart.” he replied. 

undressing himself gold folded his clothes neatly on the floor he looked at me smiling wickedly. his hands came in between my thighs spreading me open. fingers caressing my folds slowly pushing inside me. pumping his fingers into my core forcing moans out of my clamped lips. he pulled his fingers out of me before I could come, lifting my legs gently to wrap around his waist sliding into my throbbing pussy he thrusted gently while his hands gripped my ass. moaning uninhibited I came. thrusting more urgently driving me over the edge again, coming in unison. breathing heavily gold held on to my thighs keeping us locked together. his tongue and teeth ravishing my neck making me moan.

“gold someone gonna find us here.” I said lowly.

he bit into my shoulder sucking the flesh leaving his mark in reply. after thoroughly ravishing me with his skillful tongue. arousing me. gold kept us locked together until he was ready again. I felt him harden.pushing back into me thrusting quickly.pushing deeper then before, I moaned loudly as I was nearing another orgasm. gripping the railing tilting my head back I shattered. biting my lip to keep from crying out! as I came. gold grunted tightening his hold on me reaching his own orgasm. utterly spent. gold pulled away from me taking his time putting his suit back on while leaving me tied to the railing waiting patiently. 

i watched him dress becoming mr gold again. he untied me from the railing of the staircase kissing my wrists and palms before redressing me. he put my skirt and blouse back on but left my bra off. appealingly I wouldn't be needing it for the rest of the day? he gently brushed my lips with his. 

“ did you like the view my darling belle.” he said almost in a whisper.

I smiled at the endearment. “it was lovely.” I replied taking my hand in his he led me back down the staircase,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well I hope everyone had a nice thanks giving, i didn't post last Wednesday b/c of too much to do for the holiday.


	13. {top of the mayor’s desk}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mr gold wants belle in a most unusual place,

{ diary entree } place, mayor mills office on top of the mayor’s desk

I was siting on top of the mayor’s desk with my legs spared open. bared before gold. he stood in between my legs his hands stroking my thighs. dark lustful eyes staring into mine. 

I had planed to attended the town meeting when I had gotten a text from gold requesting I meet him here. just about all of storybrook went to mayor mills’s town meetings. usually mr gold never missed one. until to night,

this time mr gold wanted to have me on top of mayor Regina mills's desk! I was wearing my new black leather skirt and crop shirt.

gold’s fingers traveled up my thighs and inside me. stroking me. His finger lightly brushing my clit.teasing me as I stared into his dark eyes silently begging him to move deeper. grinning he pulled his fingers out of me.

“not just yet dearie.” he rasp.

he slowly began unbuttoning my shirt revealing my plane white bra. tapping the fabric with his finger and frowning.

“remove this.” he said with a growl.

I quickly unhooked my strapless bra revealing my breasts for him to touch. his fingers traced the swell of my breast taking his time. cupping me he rubbed my nipples. I could feel my wetness pooling in between my thighs. gold unzipped his pants and took my wrist making me touch him! I flushed crimson, as I stroked him he made an unintelligible sound! he suddenly slid his fingers in me pumping in and out of me making me cry out as I felt the intensity building, gripping the desk I was about to come when he pulled his fingers out of me! gold was growling when he suddenly drove himself into me. banging me against the mayor’s desk, 

after noisily reaching our climax i slid off the desk fumbling to button my shirt when gold spun me around growling.

“not just yet dearie.”

gold had me bent over the mayor's desk fondling my breasts. rubbing and squeezing me till I was wet again. he lifted my skirt up caressing my bare ass before sliding his hands down and in between my thighs. kneading my wet folds and pinching my clit while his other hand continued to fondle my breast. jamming his fingers into my core thrusting in and out of me pushing deeper into my core. moaning loudly I shattered, he made me come again and again, panting he finally removed his fingers from inside me. his hand returning to my breast stroking my nipples gently.

“did you enjoy that sweetheart,” he asked his voice husky. 

“yes.” I moaned.

he laughed tightening his hold on my breasts making me tingle.

“we should go before the mayor returns.” I rasp. 

“but, I want you on top of her coffee table next.” he said with glee. 

“we have to go before we’re caught in some compromising position.” I said forcing my voice to sound firm.

he stiffened. "yes, we wouldn’t want that.” he said with something in his tone pulling away from me.

“better button up dearie.” he said.

my comment had offended him some how? he adjusted his pants as I fumbled to put my bra back on quickly. he watched my progress his eyes dark with want. 

he had become very.. aggressive. sexually, wanting me in odd places. public places! taking me with such urgency.  
our rendezvous were hardly ever in a bed anymore. each encounter was had in near public places and still mostly dressed,  
his hunger for me felt near insatiable and a part of me couldn’t bring myself to care. taking sick pleasure in his ardent desire for me.

he sulked towards the door waiting for me to follow. buttoning up my shirt I took his hand linking our fingers together as we walked out of the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coming up in the next chapter  
> mr gold try's to get belle to talk dirty to him.


	14. {on his kitchen table}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mr gold wants belle to talk dirty to him,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, for the late update!! I forgot it's Wednesday. lol also this chapter is alittle short. thanks too all my readers, happy holidays too you all xoxoxo

{ diary entree } place, mr gold’s house on top of the kitchen table. 

 

it was on a late Saturday day evening when I was rudely pulled from the world of my romance novel to the buzzing sound of my phone. gold had texted me requesting my presence at the pink House, I arrived a hour later wearing my simplest sun dress. 

entering the entry hall gold kissed me in greeting with a pink lace negligé dangling from his fingers. turning my back to him he unzipped my dress letting it fall to my feet. I unhooked my bra before slipping into the negligé. gold watched my progress nodding in approval. after stepping into the black stilettos gold placed his hands on my hip and led me into the kitchen to sit down to dinner. it had been awhile since we had the dinner before sex. lately all of our rendezvous had been in near public places..too public! and rushed, I missed the intimacy of his home. the gentleness of his touch. after dinner was over gold offered his hand. helping me out of the chair. I didn’t get far. gold lifted me onto the center of the table. putting his hands down on the table leaning in he kissed me. igniting me. nibbling on my bottom lip as he pulled away.

“show me your sweetness sweetheart.” he said his voice huskily. 

blushing at his words. I hiked up the hem of the negligé. spreading my legs wide for him, 

“That’s my girl.” he said. grinning. 

dipping his fingers inside me testing my wetness. I was ready for him,

“so wet for me, tell me dearie.” 

I looked at him my confusion written plainly on my face.

“tell me belle, tell me. you want me.” he said As he slowly brushed his finger tips against my inner folds.

“tell me what you want me to do.” He said in an luring tone urging me, 

I could only stare into those warm brown eyes. he never wanted me to speak during sex before? the look in his eyes wasn’t one of cocky confidence But validation perhaps. he needed me to say that I wanted him. opening my mouth before I could stop myself.

“deeper, I want to feel you inside me, your the only man I want to ever touch me.” I moaned. 

he grinned like the damn cheshire cat unzipping his pants. with His hands gripping my thighs he entered me, banging me hard against the table. the dishes that remained on the table rattled as he repeatedly slammed into me till reaching our climax. 

I fell back collapsing down on the table after adjusting himself gold pulled down the hem of the negligé. I stared up at gold’s ceiling contemplating The mystery that is Barbara gold, while the man him self washed the dishes,


	15. {against the wall in his shop}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> belle receives a booty text from  
> mr gold,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one was a little short!  
> smuty but short. next chapter will be longer! I hope every1 had a happy holiday, xoxo

{ diary entree } place, mr gold's pawn shop against the wall 

it was Thursday, I spent all of Wednesday evening with gold playing strip monopoly.of course it wasn't a very long game, gold had me bent over the board game fingering me every time my thimble landed on one of his properties. once I gotten down to only my heels he took me on top of the table knocking everything to the floor. 

after that I hadn't expected to see him the following day. but..when I passed by his shop on my way to meet up with ruby I gotten a text from gold. stating he needed me now! with a sigh I went to his pawn shop.

gold had me pinned against the wall in the back room of his shop. his hands up my skirt. I was wearing my white capped shelve blouse and pleated black skirt. we were still mostly dressed as he pushed himself inside me with very little preparation, thrusting slowly while whispering dirty things in my ear. telling me how hard he was for me, all day he had been wanting me like this,

"harder? he rasp.

"yes! I moaned.

gripping my thighs he was moaning my name as he thrusted. faster, harder, little moans escaping me,I was trying to be so quiet mr dove was at the register minding the front of shop. I didn't want him to hear us. didn't want him to know what we were doing, I'm sure it was obvious gold wasn't being very quiet! shouting as he orgasmed.

I flushed crimson as i passed by mr dove on my way out of the shop. walking hurriedly toward granny's I texted ruby that I was running late and I'd be there shortly, 

she texted me back typing that marry Margaret had come home,


	16. {on his living room floor}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> belle had left her apartment early on Sunday morning with plans to spend her day at the beach  
> when a short stop at mr gold's house has her distracted,

{ diary entree } place, mr gold's house on the living room floor. 

it was Sunday, I'd gotten up early i had been spending my nights at granny's hanging out with ruby she's been upset about Mary Margaret's return. i got dressed up in my new shirt and attached shorts jumper. I was meeting ruby at the beach to lay out in the sun and hopefully talk about whatever had been happening between her and David Nolan. 

his wife had come home three days ago after along absence. leaving her lonely husband in the company of the flirty Ruby stirring the town gossip, I never asked her what was going on between them it isn't really any of my business but..she is my best friend and some horrible part of me was curious. despite not sharing my own dalliances with mr gold. my curiosity was getting the better of me. 

speaking of the devil, I wanted to stop by gold's house first and pick up my book I'd left the last time I was there. I knew he spent his Sunday's at home. he opened the door partially hanging on to it. he was dressed in his dress shirt slacks and tie.

"well miss French, to what do I owe the pleasure." he said teasingly.

"I just came for my book I left it last time I was here, have you seen it? he was blocking the entrance may I come in? I asked with hesitancy. 

"oh yes! you may come, anywhere in my home you please." he said. his eyes dark with lust looking me up and down. 

biting my lip I hesitantly entered the entry hall.not surprisingly i didn't get any farther gold had me backed against the wall. 

"well now, don't you look lovely." he said grinning.

"I only came for my book, I'm meeting ruby.."

"oh you came for something dearie." he interrupted me.

he fumbled with my outfit searching for an opening. "what is this thing! gold exclaimed with a noise of frustration tugging on the fabric.

"it's a one piece, the whole thing has to be taken off." I replied smiling at his grunt of annoyance, 

gripping the fabric he ripped it off me. I wasn't wearing anything underneath, gold grabbed me by my waist crushing his lips to mine and pushing me up against the wall.

I'd been fooling myself, I really didn't need my book.this is what I wanted! I needed gold, i spent the last few days with ruby and i missed him.and judging by his fevered kisses he missed me as well.

his tongue continued to devour my mouth while his fingers caressed my folds my hands tangled in his hair. not Breaking away we stumbled and fell on the living room floor. pulling away from me he quickly removed his clothes. panting I spread my legs indecently wide for his peruser, gold took the invention and traced my most sensitive places with his finger tips. by now he knew every inch of me better then I knew myself, knew where to finger my most sensitive spot. I was lost to the sensation of his touch as his fingers circled my cilt. moaning as he had me close, so very close to orgasming. sliding his fingers into me pumping them in and out of my core shattering I came.

gripping my thighs gold entered me. thrusting deeply. urgently, burying his face in my neck I heard him moaning my name. chanting it. wrapping my arms around him hips grinding into each other, I called out his name as we climax. 

breathless I cradled him in my arms tightening my legs around his waist keeping him in place,

"stay." he mumbled. into my neck. 

"I can't." I said as I stroked his hair. 

he wrench himself free from my hold. "then you better go! he rose redressing. 

"I take it you got what you came for! I wouldn't want to keep you." he was saying tersely. 

I filch at his words he wouldn't even look at me now, 

"I'm sure you'll find something adequate to wear up stairs." he said fumbling with his clothes dressing quickly.

nodding, i sulked up stairs to his bedroom feeling dejected. I went though his wardrobe and dresser struggling to find anything to wear out of the house. settling for one of gold's dress shirts and a pare of pajama bottoms cuffing the hem as best i could. then i saw something buried in the bottom of his pajama drawer? It was a picture of me, 

I was standing out side the library talking with Ariel fintan. I had on my old pare of converses it had to have been taken at least two years ago? ariel had moved away around the time the picture must have been taken. why did mr gold have this? 

while I was still trying to figure that out. I felt gold's hands snake around my waist uniting the draw string on the pajama bottoms causing them to fall down around my ankles.

"I change my mind dearie, I'm afraid I can't allow you to walk out of this house in my clothes. what would the neighbors think." he said his nose nuzzling my hair.

"it wouldn't be as bad as me walking out of this house in nothing but my flip flops." I said. laughing as I dropped the picture back into the drawer. To be dealt with later, 

"perhaps not, but Im sorry I can't part with them. you'll just have to stay here, till after dark when all of storybrook is fast a sleep ." he said. 

turning me round and lifting me to sit on top of the dresser. I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him closer.

"why do you want me here? I asked as I put my arms around his neck.I mean, why did you make this with deal me? 

he looked away from me absently stroking my thighs. I fidgeted with his hair while waiting for an answer, maybe one that would never come. 

"belle." 

my name was said hashed in a whisper. he gripped my hips as I repeatedly kissed each side of his face. trying in vain. to tell him without words what I couldn't say, what I needed to hear him say first,

"stay, stay the night." he said voice breaking. 

I wondered if he wasn't really asking me to stay for the night but longer.much longer, I pulled away as much as i could being backed against the mirror and nodded. he leaned in then kissing my lips. gently sliding his tongue in my mouth savoring my taste. I moaned against his mouth wrapping my arms and legs once again around him holding him in a tight embrace. 

I did stay the night. I couldn't refuse him, I was beginning to think I never could. my whole world was slowly wrapping around gold, he now had a hold on me. I could no loner deny it, I knew what he was to me. But what was I to him? I did I mean anything to him? it was a question I was to afraid to ask.  
afraid I already knew the answer, did I have any claim on the man? who held my heart in his hands,

it was a question To be dealt with later on another Wednesday,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this soo long to update! Life..happened, anyway after this chapter I won't be posting weekly updates to fic anymore since I'm getting very close to its end I'll only be updating it every 2weeks,


	17. { dawn in his bed}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> belle contemplates her relationship with mr gold,

{ diary entree } place, mr gold's house bedroom

In between dawn and darkness.wake and sleep,

i awoke in his bed. gold was still sleeping exhausted having fallen a sleep after our activates. as I laid awake watching him sleep his brow creased in dreaming. I wondered what he dreamt about? if..he ever dreamt about me?

I once dreamed that he was this mysterious green and gold creature feared by all the land and I was his maiden, with me he was the most gentle beast. I giggle silently at the hazy memory of the dream.

his hair had fallen across his face and my fingers were itching to brush them away. I wanted to thread my hands through his soft hair. he hardly lets me touch him while his own hands had touched. caress, every inch of my body, while i have barely explored his. 

watching my mr gold sleep, I sometimes caught myself referring to him as my mr gold. my gold, dose he consider me as his? I' am in a way his. only his, but was he mine? do I hold any claim over him? is this still only about a deal to him?

I'm slowly starting to understand why I came back. why I bound myself to him again, but I'm not ready yet to face that truth yet..I need him to say them first! 

after Boston I thought things would change between us. that maybe there was something more going between us. but he didn't come near me after our deal was done. I was starting to think he really cared nothing for me but simple sexual gratification until last night.he had a picture of me, mr gold had kept a picture of me. why? I hadn't worked up the nerve to ask him yet, he had made it clear last night that he wanted me here. wanted me to stay. but did he mean for me to stay in his bed or with him?

the sun was starting to rise now bathing him in light. his skin glowed in the warm light.I could love him, with all his flaws. his inner demons. all that ugliness he carries around like a shroud. he lived so long in darkness would he be afraid of the light, despite everything. everything he is and everything he is not?

I could love him,  


maybe he's just lonely. and I'm only here to fill the time.that thought left me cold and I wanted to bury myself in his warmth.lose myself in the safety of his arms but..I can't move, if I do I'll wake him. and the day will start and I'll have to get up and leave this bed.and I'm not ready to leave him yet,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the next chapter the smut returns in places,


	18. {against the bookcase}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> belle&mr gold attend a dinner party at the mayor's mansion,

{ diary entree } the mayor's house against the bookcase,

mayor Regina mills is having a formal dinner to night, only those she deems VIP will be attending. mr gold will be in attendants, his name I'm sure was at the top of that short list. and I will be attending as well as his pulse one, arriving separately of course. still unsure on how I'd felt about that. being his date but..not completely together in pubic for the first time yet not together it was too close to the truth of our faux relationship.

shanking myself from those thoughts. I stood in my bath robe staring at my section of strapless bras. I went shopping earlier that day buying a dress for the occasion. it was creamy gold satin with two sexy spits. and yes the bold choice of color was not lost on me, tonight I wanted to be bold, turning my attention back to choosing a bra to go with my dress. I only wore strapless bras now. easier for quick removal. I had always wore short skirts but now i didn't wear any underwear underneath. I never wore underwear anymore unless it was lingerie that gold wanted me to wear. all my clothes had become fuck me ready!

it would be scandalous indeed! for quiet little belle French to go bra less in such a thin dress and at the mayor's house, But..I didn't want to be that girl tonight. no, tonight I would be a different girl a bolder more confident woman, 

I arrived at the mayor's mansion. some what awkwardly in a taxi it was however better then the game of thorns delivery van.I couldn't have driven in these heels anyway.After checking my name on the list the security guard eyed me curiously before ushering me inside. the mayors mansion was decorated in all white&black. it was cold and unwelcoming.I took a glass of champagne off a waiter carrying a tray full of the bubbly drink needing the liquid courage. glancing around the room searching for mr gold I wondered through the rooms trying to discreetly find gold. the mansion wasn't exactly full of guests.when I did find him he was talking with judge spencer I kept my distance. I'd never met the judge before and he looked invested in the conversation. gold looked up and caught my gaze he nodded slightly then turned away from me continuing their conversation. wondering back to the room where the appetizers were being served I was surprised to see David nolan sulking around. I had forgotten that Mary Margaret would have been invited. she was the mayor's step daughter until her father's untimely death. I hadn't known that they remained on such cordial terms? for the first hour after I arrived gold ignored me. leaving me to wonder from egotistical conversation to self congratulatory conversation, becoming bored with the whole evening I found myself in the kitchen wishing I had brought a book with me. I stood in the kitchen drinking another glass of champagne when I felt those slender fingers coming around my waist. kissing my shoulder as he held me tightly in his arms,

"this is where you've been hiding yourself all night." He said teasingly.

I finished my glass of champagne before replying. "hardly, I thought you were to busy to notice my abscess,

"oh trust me dearie, it was noticed. now I have some place I want to show you."

he took my hand leading the way through the mansion. He led me into a secluded room from the party. 

"this is Regina's private library." he said as he closed the double doors behind us.

the room felt more welcoming then the whole house had been! but i also noticed woefully underused, I could feel his gaze as I peruse the mayor's book collection.

"you are perfection in that dress miss French." he said staring intently.

I turned to him looking at him with a coy smile, "am I."

his hungry eyes roamed over my curves. "oh yes." he licked his lips longly, 

I turned away breathing heavily knowing full well what that look meant, and what he'd do next. I closed my eyes as I felt his hands circling around my waist. pulling me against him.

"did you wear it for me he whispered as he planted little kisses on my neck,

my skin burned with every brush of his lips. he chuckled At my none reply. his hands gliding up my dress fondling my braless breasts though the thin fabric of the dress.

"yes." I moaned. 

I could feel his growing erection As he continued to message my breasts pinching my nipples i cried out! 

"we should go." I said moving his hands away my voice barely above a whisper.

pulling away from his grasp I turned to go when he grabbed my wrist tugging me back to him.

"I think not dearie." he crushed his mouth to mine kissing me hard, 

backing me against the bookcase. he lifted my hands above my head pinning me against him, I gasp at the intensity of his gaze.he kissed me deeply his tongue exploring my mouth.I sighed into his mouth and he released me as his lips traveled down my neck lingering on hollow of my throat his hands continued gilding down my body. gold moaned in frustration as he struggled to find a opening in the dress. he groped my Breasts roughly thorough the thine fabric of my dress. lifting my leg up he cursed lowly as he fumbled with the splits trying to lift up the hem of the dress.i giggled at his distress over the miner hindrance. he growled lowly and I kissed his lips quickly tangling my fingers in his hair. pulling him closer drawing him in to deepen the kiss. gold grinned lifting my legs wrapping them around his waist. i gripped the lapels of his suit jacket as he lined us up and entered me. quickly pushing himself in me as far as my body would take him, i moaned as I felt him moving slowly inside me before pulling out again and slamming back into me, i dug my nails into fabric of his shoulders trying desperately not to cry out,thrusting more forcefully. fucking me at a rhythm that had me gasping for breath, i was on the very edge of orgasm when..... 

When the charming Nolan's walked in the room! quietly arguing. luckily, gold and I were hidden from view by bookcase for now. gold remained undeterred! and kept going at me, I tried to listen to what the argument was about? Mary Margaret hissed ruby's name afew times but.. I couldn't really pay much attention with gold driving sharply into me. I was losing my mind trying not to come! all they'd had to do was step a little farther into the room and turn and we'd be caught in a most compromising situation, with every stroke of him that touched me the need to come grew stronger, every inch of my skin seemed to burn begging for release! i bit his shoulder biting into the fabric of his suit to muffle the moans from escaping my lips. and Gold closed his mouth onto my neck silencing his own moans. when I finally lost control and came. 

luckily, the Nolan's were to immersed in their now heated argument to hear our little sounds of muffled pleasure. raising their voices now I heard Mary Margaret say.

"I dot want to hear any more of your excuses David! I don't want you hanging around that home wrecker anymore it's her or me! David was silent.

"Mary Margaret do honestly believe that there could be anyone else but you." David replied in his most sincere tone, 

Mary Margaret sighed. "oh David, I don't want to do this anymore, I can't! I'm tried of fighting. it seems since I came back that's all we do is argue." 

"trust me! Mary Margaret, you know how much I love you. don't let this ugly hypocritical town gossip twist us. I think I've proven just how much you mean to me." 

"Oh David." Mary Margaret sighed. 

there was silence. then the door opened and closed again. gold and I disentangled our selfves from the bookcase and I tried to soothed the wrinkles in my dress. while he adjusted his pants.

"I guess all the town gossip had appealingly gotten back to Mary Margaret." I said out loud not expecting a reply, 

"Indeed it has."

I looked at him wondering what his thoughts were on the topic. "so you kept up with all the gossip then? 

"I don't really pay any mind to idol town gossip, I have much more pleasurable matters to a tend to." he smiled slyly. 

gold looked at me and grinned. "we should return to the party before our regal host notes my absence." 

he took my hand in his, and led me out of the room. I took one last look over my should glazing back at the comfy library. I would have enjoyed spending the rest of the evening locked away in this warm room with gold and all theses lovely books. But it was not to be,


	19. { places we couldn't }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their are many many attempts at smut in this chapter but. unfortunately, for mr gold don't end well,

{ diary entree } places, we couldn't, movie theater the beach. Leroy's boat, 

Barbra gold is having a bad week!

it all started last Sunday when I went to the movies with ruby and her friends. I noticed that he was shadowing us all evening. waiting for the moment that I was alone but I wouldn't make it easy on him. I knew I was making him jealous just by standing next to Peter gray ruby's date for the night.so I fanned the flames a little bit by flirting. 

I flirted shamelessly with ruby's pack of boarish male suiters. I wasn't the only one playing,I knew ruby was making some kind of Point to the very still married David Nolan. I was following her lead.when I did glance in his direction I think he'd got my point, the movie theater proved to be a epic failure for mr gold! after my night out with ruby and her guy friends had come to an end. ruby and her old stand by dr whale had dropped me home for the night. almost as soon as i closed the door behind me I'd gotten a text from him. demanding that I meet him on the beach for a Midnight rendezvous. it was late enough that we wouldn't be seen by any of storybrook's inhabitants but still outside and pubic.

 

I due fully arrived at our meeting point he came out of the shadows like he was made from it, grinning deviously I was his to do with as he pleased. the touch he been denied all evening was now his to devour and I was his willing prey, only...all his desires wouldn't be meet there on the moonlit beach.the sand was cold and damp and the tide was coming in bringing a cold chill making the whole rendezvous uncomfortable and very unsexy.

I couldn't go though with it, I was shaking to badly my teeth chattering despite his very enthusiastic efforts to warm me. he finally conceded that the beach wouldn't work as a place for a tryst. so gold had another splendid idea, he wanted to continue our efforts in Leroy's boat. it was near by and defiantly empty as the owner was known to be at the rabbit hole until close.

unfortunately for gold, Leroy's boat proved to be very filthy and cluttered. the bed smelled and looked as if the blankets hadn't be cleaned in years! the whole thing was a big turn off and I couldn't just spread my legs in such a place. finally admitting defeat gold drove me home for the night both sexually unsatisfied, 

 

{ diary entree } places, we couldn't flower shop drug store, 

That following monday wouldn't be any more gratifying for Barbra gold,

On Monday morning I was working in the flower shop making up arrangements for the afternoon deliveries while my father was out back loading the van for the mornings deliveries. it was another busy morning things had been going well lately. at this rate gold would be payed off in no time! I was musing when the man himself came in. smiling deviously, 

.

the rent wasn't due yet? so I was surprised to see him. gold licked his lips looking at me in that way that had always beguiled me. he came round the counter in an attempt to finish what he started last night. wrapping his arms around me kissing my shoulder tenderly I leaned into his touch wanting his affection. when his hands slowly pulled up the hem of my dress I tentatively had to pull away from his embrace. my father was just outside and would be back in minutes! with a groan he stepped away from me. he half grinned staring longingly at me when my father did return interrupting our interlude. his defensive walls went up and his mask of indifferent landlord appeared.

mr gold leered at me, my father tensed when he saw mr gold standing in his shop.worry clearly written on his face. gold grinned gleefully enjoying his power over him. after exchanging fake plasentreies mr gold stated that he was here to place an order for a dozen of red roses to be delivered to mayor mills home this afternoon. I was taken aback,  
mr gold and mayor mills had always seemed to despise each other? at town meetings or dinner parties they'd been barely able to mask their thinly valid hatred for one another.

the whole exchange left me wondering how well I'd really known Barbra gold. other then his tastes. his pleasures, and his warm smile I knew nothing about the man I'd been sleeping with for months now! I began to wonder if his feelings for mayor mills were more completed then they had let on?

After writing his note to be delivered along with the roses he left. leaving my father to sigh with relief muttering a curse as left. I held the sealed note in my hands debating whether I should read it? giving into temptation I read his little note to the mayor. it was simply a thank you card for the dinner party last week.  
I felt the knot that had twisted in my stomach loosen,

 

that night I stopped at the drugstore on my way home to pick up a new trashy romance novel. while I was perusing the little spinning rack I had that sudden feeling that I was being watched. shrugging it off I made my selection. 

~skin deep~ 

it was a fairy tale story about a girl who is dissatisfied with life in a small town, constantly trying to fend off the advances of the conceited Beastly prince. when a fateful deal is made between the two. intertwining their fate, will The prince choose power over love? or will he choose to believe that he is not worthy of love at all.

I wondered blindly into another aisle while reading the back of my paperback novel when I saw him. gold, he was standing in the medication aisle staring absently. I wondered if he was following me or..had we for the first time ever really just ran into each other? doubtful, I continued to stare at him smiling at him when he finally turned to look at me. he smiled shyly nodding his head in acknowledgement. I walked passed him moving aimlessly down another aisle while he continued to follow me. while pretending to read the back of a cheap shampoo bottle in the corner of my eye I could see him glancing arounding. debating, his devious wheels turnin trying to find a hidden spot to molest me unseen. I grinned as he searched in vain for a place. completely unsuccessfully. he scowled as I walked away from him I smiled brightly wishing him a good night and pleasant dreams he just stared gaping. it would seem that mr gold would be spending another night unsatisfied. 

 

{ diary entree } places, we couldn't back alley. granny's after dark,

it was another unsuccessful day for Barbra gold,

on Tuesday night I was waiting in the back alley between granny's diner and the rabbit hole where we'd agreed to meet earlier. I stood there waiting for gold to pick me up. it was a chilly foggy night I had no idea what he had planed for tonight when he called requesting a meeting. I knew his patientions were wearing thin, having been failing these last few meetings to slate his lust. gold wasn't use to failing to get what he desired. I idly wondered how long would I be the thing he desired.was gold growing bored with me? was that the reason for all these risky encounters? to keep himself interested, while contemplating these dark and painful thoughts. feelings, I now realized I was having for mr gold I heard his foot steps in the alley. approaching me from behind. 

I sighed when I felt his hands circle around me whispering dirty things in my ear. I didn't want it in the back alley, behind dumpsters with the strong smell of garbage in the air. But he backed me against the brick wall. fully intending to finally have his way with me and the strong smell of vomitus odder wasn't deterring him as he shoved his tongue in my mouth. his hands moving up my dress I had to pull away from him the smell choking me. causing me to gag, relenting gold glanced around the empty alley looking for another more suitable option. he grinned Mischievously when he found another place for our encounter. a more familiar place.

taking my hand gold led me into the back of granny's diner it was closed for the night and of course he had a key. it was dark only a small light that hang over counter shone. I'd never been in the diner this late before. ruby had brag a couple of times about snucking food up to her bedroom with out getting caught. I held his hand tightly as he led me behind the counter. I must admit the excitement of being caught while gold had me sit on top of the counter with his hands up my dress was making me very wet! I was so wet when his fingers slid inside me I couldn't stifle my moans. the sounds of my pleasure vibrating though the whole diner. gold froze in the middle of my climax when we hard granny thundering down the stairs! shouting about the noise! right before gold grabbed me.near shoving me to hind behind the counter. I saw mr gold do something I never thought I see. he pouted like a child being denied his favorite toy. his expression was kind of adorable in that moment. I couldn't help but smile as we somehow mange to hide from granny. as she shouted about her gusts stealing from her pantry gold's hand was pressed to my mouth to silence the sounds of my giddy giggles. once opportunity presented itself we snuck out without granny seeing us. once again in the alley we took off running! It was another failed disastrous evening for Barbra gold. but it was the most enjoyable evening I had in a long time.

it would seem that mr gold had run out of places to ravish me.

 

{ diary entree } place mr gold's house entry hall, 

late afternoon the following day, I arrived at gold's pink house it was Wednesday. 

on Wednesdays I was his, he met me in the entry hall a midnight blue satin negligé was hung on the hall mirror waiting for me.he watched as I undressed taking off my skirt and slowly unbuttoning my blouse.after removing my strapless bra I was bare completely to him. gold handed me the negligé with matching robe he continued to watch me patiently as I draped the satiny fabric over my body and after sliding into the black stiletto heels he moved closer circling me nodding his head in approval.

"you've Been enjoying yourself this pass week, denying me." he growled lowly 

"I haven't Been denying you, you just keep insisting on having me in pubic places." I replied slightly defensively. 

gold leered at me with unabashed lust when he backed me against the door.

"well now dearie, It's Wednesday! and I won't be denied."

he shoved his tongue in my mouth stealing my breath as he kissed me senseless. his hands moving up and under the hem of the negligé. 

"I'm going to fuck you now, Hard up against this door. and I won't allow you come until you beg me." he growled as he jammed his fingers into me while whispering filthy things in my ear. making me wet with want, 

my knees began to tremble in anticipation. it was going to be a long Wednesday day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2more chapters to go!


	20. {mr gold's pawn shop}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> belle continues to examine her feelings for mr gold.
> 
> putting a strain on their  
> fragile relationship,

{ diary entree } place, mr gold's pawn shop. 

I spent the weekend away from gold, reading my old diary entrees. a lot has happened between me and mr gold since I started keeping this diary. i stayed in my bedroom going over everything I had wrote. I needed some space. some time alone to figure out my feelings for Barbara gold.

lately I've been wanting more..more then this thing we have.I wanted things to be simpler between us I wanted him to maybe take me out to dinner. spend time together like a real couple. I want to hold his hand in public.and to be more to him then just a plaything, But..this..deal that we made has tainted everything! it's made everything dirty and wrong. clouding all I'm feeling for this man, and through the lust filled haze I know only one thing for certain.

I love him, I love him! it was this realization that sent me going though my diary trying to find the day I might have mention something.find the monument exactly that I fell for Barbara gold.

I've known for awhile that I was having feelings for him but..I tried to ignore it hoping they'd fade.was it a look?He always looked at me in such a way. like I was the only woman he'd ever wanted.what was it? when was it? How long have I been in love with him? 

i knew, i was over analyzing my own feelings. I was in love with him it really didn't matter when or how it happened. he was my first, he was the only man I had ever been with. the real reason why I was really repeatedly going over my diary was because i couldn't examine his feelings for me. i knew how i felt about him but what did mr gold feel for me? if anything at all. theses questions without answers continued to plague me all weekend.

 

after the utter failure of last weeks misadventures gold has kept our rendezvous to his house and shop as meeting places for our coupling. his ardent need to have me in near public places cooling. gold had fallen back to our previous arrangement. 

 

on Wednesday we agreed to meet at his pawn shop at 3:00pm. when I walked into mr gold's pawn shop I was surprised to find mayor mills there. she was leaning over the counter speaking to gold in hashed tones and..curiously his expression was undefinable. I would almost call it contained anger or was it lustful but..then what did I really even know about his moods! what did I know about him at all! 

watching the heated exchange between them..something possessive took hold of me.jealousy took root inside me twisting that knowing knot. they continued to ignore my presence as I stared indignantly at them. gold's dark eyes were staring intently at the woman in front of him.

"miss mills." he'd dismissed her. 

she turned away from gold smiling triumphantly, Appealingly wining this round of whatever game her and mr gold were playing.

"miss French." she muttered. barely acknowledging me before leaving.

I watched her go seething with jealousy. when I turned back to gold his head was down staring into his damn Ledger! continuing to ignore me! feeling the knot twisting inside my stomach again I began to wonder if there wasn't really more going between the Madam mayor and the pawn broker. I was after all just a plaything to take out his frustrations on! an replacement for who he truly desired mayor Regina mills! that thought vexed and devastated me. feeling like I meant nothing to him and knowing it were to separate kinds of hell. he was my Whole world and I was nothing to him. no better then a payed whore! exasperated I advanced on him. 

grabbing him by his necktie taking him by surprise. I pressed my lips as hard as I could against his. kissing him Hungrily, I slid my tongue into his mouth trying to devour him biting his lip as I pulled away. he stumbled back nearly tripping. his expression was that of a caged wounded animal. I smiled victorious I'd gotten the upper hand and unbalanced the cunning mr gold. 

"don't you want me, mr gold." I taunted. 

"yes." he breathed.his eyes softening as he reached for me.

I pulled away from him smiling coyly. 

"what, did you want to do to me? why did you ask me to come here this afternoon." I asked biting my lip teasingly. 

"I, I..wanted to tie you down on my table and fuck you! he said leering. 

"gently, or hard? I tilted my head awaiting his answer. 

"hard." he said. his eyes darkening with unabashed lust, 

"such a shame, I only stopped in to tell you I couldn't stay long as I have an appointment." I said. playing the part of a payed companion with better things to do.

his whole body visibly tensed. his eyes darkening not with lust, I had never out right denied him. I knew I was playing a dangerous game continuing to taunt the beast. but he hurt me. and I wanted to hurt him back. I would pay for this I knew it.but I wanted him on knees. to beg for my affection as I begged for his! 

again he reached for me his expression was enraged at having been dismissed. I quickly turned my back on him walking out the door. ignoring his enraged shouting.

once I was half way toward the docks I let my tears fall. I had no idea where I was going I just needed to keep waking. i needed to get as far away from that damn pawn shop as I could before my resolved failed me and I did something stupid, like turning around and going back to him. 

as i continued walking with every step my heart breaking. grieving the loss of a love I never could have.I wanted the impossible, I wanted his love! But love wasn't part of the deal we made. and mr gold always followed the fine letter of his deals,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, were nearing the end my faithful readers only one more chapter and a tiny epilogue.  
> to go!


	21. {Wednesday's }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's done! my first rumbelle fanfic has come to an end. I just want to thank all my readers for sticking with this story and for those who liked and commented it meant so much to me Thank you all xoxox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was heavily influenced by  
> the rescues be my cure

{ diary entree } places Wednesday's with mr gold. 

Barbara gold was not a forgiving man, and I would pay the price for denying him. 

he tied me to his bed and teased me for hours not allowing me to come. it was with slow sweet torture when he finely entered me. ungently, only seeking his own orgasm. driving me to cry out begging him for release! after he was satisfied he untied me from the headboard.gently kissing every inch of my body and holding me in a tight embrace. 

I spent the night in his arms. after everything, all he had put me though with all my doubts and fears I remained in his bed. seemingly comforted by him,

I didn't want his comfort! I didn't want his soft spoken words, I didn't want him! but..I was to exhausted to leave his bed.and when morning came I was done with spending my days contemplating my complicated relationship to Barbara gold. I was done with this arrangement, 

 

{ diary entree } Wednesday,

 

on Wednesday's we returned to our old routine of dinner at his place before lingerie and sex. during the week we still had our amorous meetings mostly in his pawn shop and the occasional tryst in the lady's restroom at granny's diner. a little less adventurous but much more intimate.every week was the same as the last except it wasn't.

having finally admitted to myself that I was in love with him and after questioning every look. every word he said.every caress, I thought I knew how he felt about me. it was in his harsh emotionless treatment of my body. his to use as he wished as it did belonged to him. i was his plaything that adored him.

but..I was wrong I was so wrong, 

it was in every possessive touch, with every cruel word carelessly thrown. it was in his voice when he so causally would ask me to stay. to spend the night with him,

the moment I knew. I really knew how much I meant to him came suddenly and unexpected. mr gold likes to hide behind the mask of cold heartless dealer but his eyes those eyes are what gave him away.

 

I was in his study it was early just braking dawn.I left him still sleeping in his bed.I was dressed and ready to creep out without waking him when I somehow found myself perusing his small library. running my fingers lovingly across the book spines spotting my old copy of her handsome hero.I'd left it here months ago.I smiled recalling the night we spent in the storybrooke library reading it to him when I felt his arms wrap around my waist.pulling me against him and burying his nose in my neck. 

"I have to go." I said.

he tighten his grip on me holding me to him. 

"stay." he whispered. 

"why are you always asking me that? I asked giggling. 

"why, why do you want me here? are you afraid I might not return." I asked not quite teasing. 

his lips brushed against my neck whispering little kisses while he pushed me against the bookcase trapping me between him and the books. in answer to my question his hands moved up my skirt entering me. I gasp opening my legs wider,

"that's my girl, let me in." he rasp. 

I moaned bucking against his fingers as they thrusted Inside me.

"gold." I moaned gipping the bookcase to keep from shaking. 

"let go sweetheart, let go." he rasp. 

I felt him fumbling behind me pulling his pajama bottoms down. he removed his fingers from my acing core leaving me wet and wanting. turning me around he lifted me wrapping my legs around his waist lining us up. he quickly slid inside me. taking me against the bookcase. he buryed his face into my shoulder chanting my name as he pounded into me. again and again until I shattered. crying out as he filled me climaxing in unison. 

breathing heavily he kept us locked together. pressed against the bookcase I attempted to push him away when he held me in place. 

"I..let me go." I said demandingly. 

"no, stay! I'll take you back to bed and make you breakfast. we'll spend the day in bed fucking and...

his eyes were down cast avoiding my stare. he was rambling, I'd never seen him so clingy or desperate for me to stay with him before.it was so unlike mr gold the cold and calculatingly man. in that moment he was so unlike himself that it made me nervous and all I wanted was to run. get away from his pleading dark eyes. eyes that were suddenly conveying so much sadness and longing. expressing so much more then he would ever willing say.he was breaking before me. his enamel shattering, 

"Mr gold, I want to leave! I shouted. 

for a brief moment he looked pained. then those eyes turned cold and emotionless. 

"Go." he growled. releasing his hold on me.

as he bent pulling his pajama bottoms back up avoiding eye contact I stood motionless.suddenly unsure of what I wanted anymore. turning away from me he left the room without even looking at me or saying another word.

he was hurt, I had hurt his feelings. my rejection had Actually hurt him!

it was in that moment that I knew with certainty sinking into my very bones. he cared for me, mr gold had feelings for me! 

panicking slightly, I left his house needing to get away. the realization choking me! the possibility of having mr gold's love terrified me.

I returned home sneaking in from the kitchen door. my father was again passed out in the living room. once alone in my bedroom I sat on my bed gathering my thoughts. thinking everything over again we needed to talk. this arrangement couldn't continue, it was time that we both discuss this. I have spent to much time thinking I needed to talk to gold! but not today my emotions were in too much of a jumble. I needed some time alone to figure out what I wanted before I faced him again. 

 

{ diary entree } Wednesday,

it was a week later before gold would again contact me it was Wednesday. 

he waited until today to summon me back to his pink mansion. I did expect to hear from him sooner but after what happened in his study I guess we both needed sometime. I dressed carefully. choosing an outfit for the first time in a long time without the intention of quick intercourse. this Wednesday would be different.I perhaps unwisely had high hopes for the evening. choosing a simple short green dress with a black cardigan. tonight over dinner is the night that I'd tell mr gold that I'm in love with him. or maybe I'll wait till after dinner when I'm in his arms and he's looking at me with those dark eyes.the last time I saw those eyes they were desperate for me and I had refused him. tonight I'll give him my heart as well as body. 

I arrived at gold's pink mansion at 7:00pm. later then our usual time but then nothing about this night would be our usual. tonight everything between us changes. 

i barely knocked on the door before it was opened by gold.

"good evening, mr gold." I said teasingly. 

his eyes met mine with a coldness that chilled me to the bone. 

"miss French, don't you look pretty this evening." he said with a smirk. 

he lead me into the entry hall where his eyes wondered over me with much more scrutiny.

"I see you've been shopping the clearance bin at the salvation army." he said coldly. 

frowning.I bit my lip to keep from a quick retort. he was still a little prickly from my rejection and obviously lashing out. I wouldn't let him ruin this night before it even begun, 

"upstairs, I have afew new pieces I'd like for you to try on." he said gesturing to the stairs case his dark eyes gleaming.

"before, we..I was hoping that we might talk." I said continuing to nervously bite my lip. 

he visibly tensed. "talk, so..your finally trying to get out of our deal. well it won't work dearie." he growled.

"we have a contract, a binding deal. I'm afraid it's much to late to back out now." he continued his eyes darkening. 

"no, I'm not trying to get out of your precious deal! I shouted incredulous, 

he looked at me with thinly veiled disdain. 

"I only wanted to talk to you, there's a lot left unsaid between us mr gold, a lot of unresolved issues. I just thought that we could talk about this like adults." I continued trying to control my anger. 

"you think so don't you, but I'm afraid there's really nothing left to say.really, unless you continue playing these little games dearie! I'm not a patient man. belle dear and your trying my limits." 

"So all of this, Is this all that i am to you? just a deal. nothing more." I replied rising my voice. 

"of course dear, he said backing me against the wall. what did you think you were more! you think you mean anything to me. all that matters to me is your pussy! and as it belongs to me you will not deny me what is mine! I own your body, it is mine to use to fuck! wherever and however I like. did you really think that I would let you go so easily.” he stated his voice cold like steel. 

"is this the real reason that you made this deal, just so could act this way. say these things to me? I asked. 

he only nodded. viciously grinning, 

I shook my head his hateful poisonous words not making any sense to me. "why? I asked. why did you want me? 

he towered over me intimidatingly. 

"you wanna know why I wanted you! why I made two deals for your body, because I wanted you in my bed.I wanted to fuck you so hard that you wouldn't be able to Walk! I wanted to rip you apart, and ruin you for anyone else. your mine! you belong to me, dearie and I will do whatever I wish to your body as it belongs to me now! that's why I made that deal with you that's why I wanted you. I wanted to fuck you! he said Snarling. staring into my eyes and nodding his head. 

I rised my head defiantly no! lier, I would not cower before him. you've had all this time to do whatever you wanted with me. and you have never intentionally hurt me! you can never hurt me." I continued not backing down. 

"how do you know, how could you be so sure." he growled. 

"because, I love you. he flinched.

"I love you! I know you could never hurt me." I had finally said the words.

braking, shattering before me. he gasp then suddenly kissed me! A sobbing breaking free of his throat.

we ended up in his bed making love for the first time. he was so gentle with me. so loving, kissing every inch of my body before slowly entering me. thrusting at a slow paced savoring every thrust. every moan, prolonging the moment of climax. my tongue darted out to lick his jawline. kissing his neck I dug my nails into his back as I neared my orgasm marking him as mine. mine, I came crying out his name as he followed after me chanting my name. he collapsed on top of me and breathe "I love you." into my ear. I wrapped my arms and legs around him keeping him in place. holding him in a tight embrace and burying my face in his shoulder.

"I love you to, mr gold."I whispered. 

he pulled himself from my neck to gaze into my eyes. smiling the silliest childish smile I had ever seen on the cold hearted pawn dealer.

"you..you really love me? oh..belle, tell me again." he pleaded resting his head against mine. 

"I love you, I have always loved you." I rasp. 

wrapping his arms around me. we held each other tightly neanther willing to let the other go. 

"stay." he rasp.

I smiled. "always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the epilogue to follow.mr gold and belle French have their first date.


	22. { epilogue }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { all good things must come to an end }

{ diary entree } 

we decided that our arrangement couldn't continue like this,

so I spent the next few days borrowing every dollar I could from friends.the flower shop was doing better so I had a little saved but it was no where near enough to pay back my debit.

when I put all the money I had gathered down on his table gold sneered at it. glaring at it like it had personally offended him.

"are you sure about this? he asked. looking up at me tentatively

"yes." I replied somewhat elated.

"well, now your free of our deal. your free to leave miss French." he said his voice suddenly cold. 

"yes, i'am." I said smiling.seeing all his lingering insecurities in those dark eyes. 

"but, I'm not going anywhere. I choose to be here. to be with you." I said continuing to stare into his dark eyes. Those eyes that would always have a hold on me. 

smiling shyly he took my hand and lovingly kissed my palm. "I love you belle, so much." he said meeting my gaze. 

we agreed that I would pay back the remaindered of the sum within 2-months. and just like that my deal with the pawn broker was done, there would be no more Wednesday's with mr gold.

we were free,

Free of our past we were now free to have a real Future together. that following Sunday we agreed to meet at granny's diner for our first real date.

 

{ diary entree } 

dinner at granny's was a mistake,  
it was a complete disaster! gold and the waitress keep snapping at each other to the point that granny had come over to our table. her and gold engaged in their infamous sparring matches while I sat ignored. when our food finally did arrive gold wouldn't eat he was sure it had been tampered with. I ate in uncomfortable silence while gold and granny continued to sass each other. gold sulk all though the rest of dinner hardly speaking to me.

after walking out of granny's diner, gold and I slowly walked down the quiet streets of storybrooke with no real direction. I reached out to finally hold his hand when he pulled away from me.

"what, what's wrong? i asked uneasy.

he shook his head not meeting my gaze. 

"are you sure about this belle, have you really thought this out. do you even realize what it is your getting yourself into. do you really want this? want me." he rambled agitated. 

taking his hand in mine I bit my lip unsure what he was trying to say. 

he stared into my eyes and continued. "this town twists things into ugliness belle, have you ever asked your friend ruby about her and David Nolan relationship." 

"no." i answered and shook my head. 

"but, you believe all the town gossip." i looked away from him not wanting to admit that I did.

"are you ready to have that kind of scrutiny in your life, what about your father? do you really want to be with the town monster? 

"your not a monster." i said smiling up at him and holding his hand tightly in mine. 

"believe me, this little town will tear everything that is good between us apart. making it seem like I..

"none of that matters, i said interrupting him. I love you that's all that means anything to me. as long as we love each other nothing else matters." 

standing on the tips of my toes i threw my arms around his neck and kissed him right there in the middle of the side walk for all of storybrooke to see! when i pulled away he looked me awestruck. i smiled taking his hand in mine and walkied down the street together. 

{ place the end } 

 

3-years ago, i didn't no I had a heart until the vile blacken thing started rapidly beating. threatening to brake free from my chest. the day I first saw belle French,

it was just an another ordinary day in storybrooke Maine. everyday in storybrooke felt the same to mr gold. 

he was going though boxes of things belonging to a recently evicted distasteful tenant. who had left all his unwanted possessions behind in the apartment. gold toss most of the boxes aside filled with junk. going though the last box this one was much more promising. inside was a old type writer some knickknacks and a old polaroid camera. taking the camera out inspecting it he found it still had some film in it. amused, gold glanced around his shop looking for something to take a picture of deciding to test the camera out. he took a picture of the glass unicorn mobile he had hanging in his shop.the undeveloped picture quickly ejected from the camera. laughing at the novelty gold walked toward his store front window deciding to capture a picture of storybrooke mundane afternoons. when he pointed the camera in the direction of the library he saw the fintan girl and moe french's daughter standing out side talking. he'd only seen her picture before in her father's flower shop she was much more beautiful in person. more beautiful then anything he had ever seen before. she smiled at something the fintan girl had said and gold quickly took her picture. capturing the moment,

some day she'll come to him just like every body in this town did. it was only a matter of time really, he was a patient man when that day comes and it will, she will require his assistance and then she will be at his mercy. he smiled wickedly watching her. 

‘oh yes someday she would be mine.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special thanks, to rumbellegold11 for always commenting. xoxoxo

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to post updates on every Wednesday some chapters maybe shorter then others some will only have smut ! sorry but this fic is unbeta !


End file.
